Humans reproduce by sexual intercourse in which a man's erect penis is moved in a reciprocating motion inside a woman's vagina. While all higher form animals reproduce by sexual intercourse, humans differ from other animals in many aspects of sex. First, humans engage in sex for reasons other than reproduction, including physical and emotional pleasure. Second, humans perform sexual intercourse in countless different positions. Third, in addition to vaginal sex, humans also perform oral sex and anal sex. Sex in which a bodily orifice is penetrated by a penis or a tongue is referred to herein as partner sex.
A variety of products are used by humans to enhance sex. One of the most popular sex enhancement products are dildos. Dildos have the general shape and size of an erect penis. They are made of a variety of materials and some include vibrating motors. Dildos enable a person to enjoy penetration without a partner. Sex in which a bodily orifice is penetrated by a dildo is referred to herein as solo sex. Dildos are generally held in the hand during penetration, but they are sometimes held in the mouth, mounted on a harness worn by a person, mounted on a holder, or placed against another surface.
Another type of sex enhancement products are machines that provide movement to one or both of the sexual partners. One class of machines are beds, benches, and stools that provide vibrations to the occupant. For example, Lewis, U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,365, issued Nov. 17, 1953, discloses a vibratory apparatus which is attached to a bed or to a bridge structure that rests on top of a bed to provide massage therapy. Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 2,694,394, issued Nov. 16, 1954, disclosed a bench-like seat with a vibratory element attached to the underside of the seat. Nohmura, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,170 issued Oct. 25, 1977, discloses a health promoting apparatus consisting of a chair with a built in loudspeaker, which allows sound waves to be transmitted to the body of the person seated in it. All of these machines utilize a vibratory element to deliver energy to the user. This vibratory energy is typically at a frequency at, or above, 60 cycles per second (line frequency of household electrical current) and is generated by a solenoid or by a motor with an eccentrically weighted shaft or, in one case, by sound waves. The physical displacement of the body of the user, resulting from the vibratory energy imparted by these inventions, would typically be very small and localized (perhaps less than 0.1 inch).
A second class of machines are penetration devices for use in solo sex, i.e., by a single person. The majority utilize a dildo which is moved by a drive mechanism in a reciprocating fashion. For example, Harvey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,327, issued Feb. 2, 1988, discloses a machine having a dildo that extends from a drive housing that is driven in a reciprocating motion along tracks on a platform base. Segal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,296, issued Dec. 13, 1988, discloses a similar machine consisting of an attachment device which extends from a drive housing. This invention allows the user to attach a dildo (or a simulated female vagina) which is driven in a reciprocating motion. Black, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,261, issued Dec. 31, 1991, likewise discloses a machine that has a dildo that extends from a drive housing. However, this drive mechanism introduces a random element to the motion due to the internal mechanism being suspended by elastic bands rather than a rigid motor mount. The user typically lies or kneels in close proximity to these machines and the dildo is driven into and out of one of the bodily orifices. These machines must be positioned by the user on a suitable surface such as a bed or the floor and there are no provisions for easily adjusting the machines for users of different heights in different positions. In addition, these machines are relatively light weight and do not provide the thrusting force of a full sized, adult partner.
A variety of machines have also been developed for the purpose of assisting couples with the physical aspects of sexual activity. For example, Farley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,592 issued Jul. 27, 1976, discloses a chair with a cutout in the seat for aiding sex for the infirm. Perlin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,761 issued Feb. 25, 1986 discloses a cutaway bed or lounge which allows a man to lie on his back while the woman stands over him with her legs in the cut out areas of the horizontal surface. Fuhrman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,154 issued Jan. 31, 1995 discloses a machine consisting of two seats facing one another on a horizontal track and a means of moving at least one of the seats toward and away from the other in a longitudinal direction for the purpose of reducing the effects of gravity and the expenditure of energy during sex. Hudak, U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,532 issued Aug. 22, 1995 discloses an inclined table with handles and stirrups for the purpose of enhancing sex.
Mitchum, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,080 issued Sep. 26, 1995, discloses a machine similar to the aforementioned Fuhrman machine in which a disabled person is seated and their upper body supported while their partner is seated facing them. A hand lever or electric motor allows the partner's seat to be driven toward and away from the fixed seat of the disabled user. Fuhrman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,779 issued Mar. 2, 1999, discloses an arcuately reciprocating human sexual fitness machine. It too consists of two seats facing one another. Both are on rollers on a horizontal track, at floor level, to facilitate movement toward and away from one another. Waguri, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,552 issued Oct. 24, 2000 discloses a rocking chair device for the purpose of assisting sexual intercourse of old or handicapped persons. It consists of two facing seats that are rocked toward and away from one another by an electric motor which, is tied to the seats by an eccentrically operated linkage. Fessler U.S. Pat. No. 6,640,808 issued Nov. 4, 2003, discloses an apparatus for sexual intercourse which consists of a flat padded support suspended by springs from a large frame. The frame incorporates foot rests and a handrail to accommodate a variety of sexual positions.
Most of the aforementioned inventions rely on human power or the use of springs or elastic cords to facilitate movement. All have limited or no adjustability to accommodate the physical differences from one person to the next. Accordingly, there exists a demand for a machine that incorporates the elements of a large displacement, moving or reciprocating platform with a penetration device. Further, a demand exists for a machine that is adjustable to accommodate users of varying statures and flexible enough to be used either with two persons in partner sex or by a single person in solo sex.